Desukhans
'''Desukhans '''are a group of wild-fighting delinquents who originate from the Demon World Realm. They (like many other species) take on the appearance of humans but 2 things that strictly distinct them between humans is their all natural blue hair and different style of clothing. Population Originally, there were roughly about 12,759,331,642 Desukhans living in the Demon World. However, that all changed when the Great Demon Apocalypse came in and destroyed the Demon World, leaving it in bits. That event caused most of the race to go extinct. Nearly all Desukhans were wiped out however, there still remained a few. Notable Desukhans remaining were Byson, Welsh, Suno, Yusumu, Kouga, Paracress, Nopal, Belpois, Yarrow & Spinach. Abilities A Desukhan is a very powerful fighter. In fact, they were made for fighting. Due to their quick-tempered personalities and will to fight, they display a tremendous amount of strength. Things that give Desukhans an edge and/or boosts their strength even more is their tails. A Desukhans tail gives them access to their greatest power. By absorbing or using the power of their sun, Radiaum as a power source, a Desukhan will transform instantaneously. This not only increases their strength and speed, but their size, and thirst for destruction as well. It is extremely hard to tame or control a Desaima-formed Desukhan. For they are very rebellious and have no control of their power. However, elite fighters (Z-Rank, S-Rank, A-Rank & some B-Rank) can control their monster forms naturally. This is used as a secret weapon whenever they go out to different realms to conquer or destroy. The other secret power is much harder to access. It is when a Desukhan has went over their breakpoint. Once this happens, they are able to do things that not even a Desaima-formed Desukhan can do. The power of a "Super Desukhan" is beyond any power in the Vexus Galaxy. There has only been a handful of Desukhans that can use a Raging Soul. So far it was the very first fighter to do so, Paracress Hukara after watchiing his friends get brutally beaten by Aseriac and Suno who unlocked the ability over time. Power Source The reason behind the red skies of the Demon World is because their sun, Radiaum is so red that its light and energy reflects off of the moon and hits straight in the Demon World. Along with giving the place light and heat, it gives Desukhan's an unlimited supply of energy if needed. However, Radiaum is a very powerful star. Its heat is so intense and massive that if it was to be blown up or gone, it would take out every realm in the Vexus, Nuzis and Dokara Galaxies. It would also wipe out every race within those realms as well. This is why nobody has attempted to destroy Radiaum. Also, only a Desukhan has the radiation levels to handle the radiation on Radiaum. Any other race would perish in seconds. Byson Known as the Demon King Byson, he is the ruler of the Desukhans. He controlled the armada, the medical corp., everything. He is the signature of the Desukhans. In addition, he is 100% Desukhan. However, his sons are at least half Desukhan, due to marrying a human wife. He had longed to conquer the Human World and although his wife was against it, he got her out of the way. As a result, he killed her. Despite his evil demeanor, Byson does in fact regret killing Sana. Byson is a first class fighter and the strongest Desukhan to ever live. As a child, his Fighting Power was stated to be approximately 23,000. He has 5 children; Suno, Yusumu, Kouga, Paracress & Belpois. Welsh He is just a side Desukhan. However, he knew Byson very well and they use to go on missions together with their own squad back when they were working for Byson's father, Lord Brinjal. Eventually, he married a young maiden and they had the kid, Nopal. After his wife's unexpected death, Welsh took great care of his son, training him day in and day out to prepare for the Demon King's rule. He had great pride in his son, himself and all of the Desukhans. He was devastated when his comrades were killed during the assault on Planet Kula. He has a son; Nopal. Spinach Spinach has more pride in his race than any other Desukhan. He would always reference them in every battle. His race and heritage meant everything to him. After the Desukhan's demise, he was able to escape the destruction by escaping to Nuoa. There he found his own squad and got himself stronger so he could avenge his people anyway he could. When he found a crew, he went back to the Demon World and found the place decimated. More eager than ever, Spinach is out for revenge. Yarrow Not in the Demon World during the collision of the Great Desukhan Apocalypse, Yarrow was off conquering the Taniman Realm. As he kept on conquering more and more realms, he was given word of his race going extinct. Frustrated, he bands together with other space pirates across the Vexus Galaxy and together, they decide to go and collect Realms on their own. Yarrow's parents are unknown however, it is revealed that he is indeed the cousin of Paracress. Suno Half Desukhan, Half Human. He was the first son of both Byson and Sana. He is exactly 50% Desukhan and 50% Human. Despite being closer to his mother, he stayed in the Demon World to live with his father and get trained by him to prepare for the taking over the the Human World. He learned 85% of the things that his father, Demon King Byson knew. After that, he was forced to flee to escape the destruction in the Demon World. He hid out in the Hex Realm with his brother Kouga and his sister, Belpois. Yusumu Also Half Desukhan and Half Human, Yusumu is the younger fraternal twin brother of Suno. As well as Yarrow & Spinach, Yusumu takes great pride in his race and was devastated when most people were dead. He looked up to his father a lot and decided to stay with him and train. When the apocalypse started, he was reluctant from leaving his father. He was forced out into a Realm Airship and sent to the Ne-Ga-to Dimension. There, he was far off and lost. However, he eventually made it back in time to prepare with his father for the ruling. Kouga As well as Suno and Yusumu, Kouga is Half Desukhan and Half Human. He is the third eldest child of Byson and Sana's and the second youngest son. He was on good terms with their father but was never close to him. He would only be with his father whenever Suno was with him. When the destruction came, Kouga was sent with both Suno and Belpois to the Hex Realm to tave shelter for a few years and return later. Before their departure, Kouga learns of some dark history about his parents, like what was the reasoning of their mom's disappearance. Belpois She like her brothers is Half Desukhan and Half Human. However, her hair actually is much closer to blue than her brother's are. She did not really like her father Byson however, she respected him. Due to her late birth, she was forced to be raised on earth by her mother, Sana. This angered Byson as he could have made a warrior out of her. After a few years, Belpois regrouped with her brothers and father but was quickly sent to the Hex Realm with her brothers, Suno and Kouga. Nopal One of the top notch of the Desukhans, as an infant, Nopal's Fighting Power was estimated to be around 1200 (off the charts for a kid). He never really knew his mother and was raised with his father. He grew up with Paracress, who annoyed him to no end. Although disliking him, he saw Paracress as a rival and always bested over him. He and his father, Welsh fled to Rigel during the apocalypse and took up residence there since then. However, he went crazy and wanted revenge after Paracress stole his spot to go to the Human World to prepare for the Demon King's reign. Paracress Like all of his siblings, Paracress (Pa-ruh-kress) is part Desukhan and part Human. However, unlike his siblings, he is not 50% of either. Sometime after his travels to the Human World to prepare for his father's ruling, Paracress experienced a dramatic change and became 95% Human and 5% Desukhan. He departed for the Human World when he was only four. Before he left and during the apocalypse, there was almost now time left so Byson shot Paracress out somewhere way off of the Vexus Galaxy and he went hurdling straight into the Nuzis Galaxy. There, he landed in the Rubaga Realm. He took cover there while the destruction happened in the Demon World. Somehow, he found his way back to his home and he was sent to prepare for the reign. However, his mother's influence caused him to change and actually make friends, unfortunately forgetting about his whole mission in the process. Notable Past Desukhan Fighters These are Desukhan fighters that were alive before the Great Desukhan Apocalypse came. Many of these warriors were in squads with people like Welsh, Byson and more. Tatsoi Tatsoi Huraka was a famous fighter of the Desukhans. He was the younger brother of the Demon King, Byson. He was a 5th Class fighter and was underestimated by many. However, his strength for a 5th Class was off the charts. Although as ruthless as all Desukhans, Tatsoi was very kind-hearted and cared for others. He made a squad consisting of his greatest friends, including his own wife, Prussia. When the Great Desukhan Apocalypse was coming, he was training to stop it. However, Aseriac and his men made sure to stop that, by killing all of his comrades, including his wife. This angered him. Tatsoi went to rebellion and ultimately suffered the same fate as most of the Desukhans when the Great Desukhan Apocalypse hit the Demon World. Tatsoi was revealed to be the one that kept his team together. Prussia Prussia is a Desukhan fighter and a 3rd Class Fighter. She was always talented at fighting. She was the nicest Desukhan in the Demon World but was definitely one of the most ruthless whenever it came to fighting. She worked alongside her husband and friends in a squadron that was created by the influence of her brother-in-law, Byson. She looked after their son, Yarrow for many years. She wished him the best of luck when sending him to the Zenon Dimension. She was killed by Aseriac and his men. She also took a liking to Byson's son, Paracress. She was second in command. Mallow Mallow was rated as a 2nd Class Fighter in the Demon World. As well as being the companion of Tatsoi since birth, they have been lifelong best friends as well. Mallow would always travel with Tatsoi, to keep him out of too much trouble. They soon band together with some others. After a fight with Aseriac's henchmen, Mallow was killed. He gave Tatsoi his gloves. Dolichos Dolichos was never friends with Tatsoi, and has always hated both Byson and Yarrow. However, he had a great liking to Prussia but respected Tatsoi for being their leader. It is only when he is killed is when he tells Tatsoi of how much he really did respect him as not only a leader but as a friend as well. Ceylon Ceylon was the last recruit to Tatsoi's squad when they were being assembled. He picked her because she was bad to the core. Ceylon hated all of her teammates except for Tatsoi himself. She would usually tease Dolichos and flirt with Mallow and or Tatsoi. She would bicker with Prussia because she was Tatsoi's wife. Eventually when she dies, she tells Tatsoi that she has always loved him and hopes he can avenge them. Chard Chard is the guy that knows how to laugh. He has been close with both Tatsoi & Marrow for a very long time. He was offered the spot on the squad from the start. Although not that strong, he has shown heart in his fights, being a 4th Class Fighter. When he dies, he tells Tatsoi that he thought of him as a brother. Brinjal Brinjal was the demon king ruler of the Desukhans right before Byson. He had two children, Byson and Tatsoi. He when growing up was an incredibly powerful fighter. He was better than even average or superhuman elites. He became arrogant. When he became king, he kept this packed tight and would make his army and soldiers the best of the best. He made his troops go off into realms such as Kassava, Crona & Moralia. Eventually, Brinjal passed the throne down to his eldest son, Byson. Some time after that, Brinjal was sent on one last final mission to the Ocuva Dimension. There, he was able to battle valiantly. However, it was his own pride that caused his death. Rutabaga Rutabaga is an old friend of both Byson and Tatsoi. He was chosen to be in Byson's squad. The two never saw eye to eye but they were friends. Rutabaga was classified as a S-Rank Fighter and was proud of that. As a result, he was able to keep his tail. However, his tail was removed during a war. He ended up marrying Ceylon and together, they had a child, Spinach. He is a proud fighter but is not an arrogant one, like his teammates. Asparagus Asparagus (like Tatsoi) is a legendary Desukhan Soldier and is considered the best in his time (besides Brinjal). He was an average fighter but proved to be much more skilled than everybody in his class and above. He was promoted to an S-Rank, to where he remained as that. He eventually got his own squad and did missions and conquered realms for the previous king. He got married to Fava and had two children. He was an arrogant fighter but everybody among the galaxy had to respect Asparagus as he was literally the best fighter around. He was however, killed by Brinjal when it was a test to see who would get promoted as King later on in life. Fava Category:Race